Risian Paradise
by DonnieF
Summary: The crew of the Maybourne are taking some shore leave on Risa after a year of hunting down the leader of the extremist True Way, Makam Dorin.  But soon after arriving, Makam tracks down the ship and hell breaks loose on the planet.
1. Chapter 1: Shore Leave

"Captain, what am I supposed to do while the crew is down there?" Lieutenant One-of-Twenty One asked.

"Isn't it obvious, One? It's shore leave, have fun," Eric Fullen replied.

"Risa isn't my idea of fun," One replied.

"Then I'm sure you can find a good holodeck program, or if you want, keep an eye on things up here?"

"I'll choose the latter, you need someone to keep you guys' out of trouble," One stated.

Eric chuckles, "Have fun," He walks towards the shuttle, where the rest of his bridge crew were waiting.

Captain Eric Fullen was the captain of the U.S.S. Maybourne, a Horizon class research vessel. They spent a year trying to track down the leader of True Way, a Cardassian extremist group that has been giving our new friends on Cardassia a hard time, his name was Makam Dorin. Eric decided that it's time for a little shore leave.

His crew was quite diverse, nearly every crew member on his bridge crew was of a different species. One was a Human that was liberated from the Borg, she was also Eric's Chief Engineer. Commander Nolis D'Hyv, Eric's first officer, is a tough Andorian who will never let anyone get in her way, not even her captain. Commander Nyba Azry, Eric's Chief Science Officer, hailed from the same planet as Eric, Trill (although Eric was adopted by Human parents, thus his name), she was the one person that Eric trusted to do anything that involved science, and she could single-handedly take on the Borg if she wanted to as well. Lieutenant Commander Samor Tatud, a Betazoid, was Eric's helm officer, and also Chief Tactical Officer, he is one of Eric's best friends, and also has the tendency to get himself in situations that he simply can't control.

Nolis was the first one to speak on the way down to Risa, "So what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm thinking about going to the beach, who knows," Samor laughed.

"I heard there was a excellent bar at the hotel, I'm thinking about going to check it out," Nyba replied.

"I think I'll join you, Nyba," Eric laughed, she smiled and nodded.

"Well, I hear there's a great jungle on one of the other continents, I'm thinking about going and exploring them," Nolis grinned at the thought of being in a hot tropical jungle, it makes Andoria look like an iceberg.

"A jungle? That's how you're going to spend your shore leave?" Nyba laughed.

"I've always been fascinated by tropical rain forests ever since I was a child, growing up on a world of subzero temperatures isn't exactly fun," Nolis replied, smiling.

"You are one of the weirdest Andorians I have ever met," Nyba laughs, her spots on the side of her face dancing as her face laughed.

"I'm certainly the only one you'll meet that'll enjoy the heat," Nolis laughs back.

"I hope you enjoy it, Nolis. Captain we're approaching the Tecreen Hotel landing pad," Samor reported.

"Put us down," Eric replied.

The shuttle slowly landed on the landing pad, the green forests and sandy beaches bordering the clear blue water all surrounded the hotel, it was paradise alright, the air was humid but not too warm. It was simply gorgeous.

"Oh hell yes," Samor smiled and ran off into the hotel, heading for his room.

"Gonna hit the bar with me, Captain?" Nyba asked.

"Yeah let's go," Eric replied.

Nolis laughed as she was left alone, she decided to head up to her room as well.

* * *

><p>"Makam, we've found the Maybourne," Nabret Tanad, Makam's right hand, reported.<p>

"Where?" Makam asked, peeling his gaze from his computer.

"Risa."

"Prepare the ship."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Nolis weaved through the underbrush of the Pathoon Jungle, sweat dripping down her face as she moved. Her concentration was on her feet, trying to avoid tripping on the roots that stuck out as if trying to grab her leg. She didn't notice her combadge beeping. After a minute, she took a break against a tall tree, and then she heard the beeping.

"Commander Nolis here," She said.

"Took you long enough, Commander," The voice said.

"What do you want, One?" Nolis asked, annoyed.

"There's been some unusual activity in orbit, I thought I would let you know," One replied.

"How unusual?" Nolis asked.

"A Cardassian vessel entered orbit a few hours ago, they transported down four people down, including a Trill."

"A Trill? Aboard a Cardassian ship?" Nolis was baffled.

"Yes Ma'am, that's why I called," One replied.

"Where did they go?"

"One transported a kilometer ahead of your position, there appears to be a village there," One reported after checking the scanners.

"Yes, I was heading there," Nolis replied, "Watch him for me? I don't want him sneaking up on me."

"Can do," One replied, and cut the channel. Nolis sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow, her jumpsuit covered with sweat. _Seriously I had to choose to go to the jungle?_ She thought as she picked herself up off the ground.

She tapped on her combadge, deciding to inform the Captain about the Cardassians, but the badge just clicked and cut out. _What the hell?_ The next instant a Cardassian comes out of the underbrush, a pistol raised.

"Don't move!" He yells, but Nolis was quicker to respond than he anticipated, she knocked him down, taking the gun from him before he had a chance to react.

"Who the hell are you?" Nolis yells back. But before he could answer he disappeared into thin air, "That bastard!" She storms off towards the village.

"You let her overcome you?" Makam yelled at his assistant.

"She's strong and quick, sir. She had me on the ground before I knew what she was doing!" Nabret replied sullenly.

"Get out of here, I'll send somebody more capable for her," Makam spat at him.

"Who could possibly catch her?" Nabret argued.

"Me," A man walked out of the shadows of the room, the man was a Trill, the spots going down his face and neck, he was dressed in a Starfleet uniform, though slightly altered, with a combadge that had an earth-like planet on it, with a sword plunging through it. A Terran Empire symbol.

"Nabret, meet Eric Fullen, Captain of the I.S.S. Maybourne," Makam stated.

"Nolis will be a piece of cake to catch, my Lord," Eric said through an evil smile.

"You brought him from the Alternate Universe?" Nabret was bewildered, "You know how dangerous that is?"

"Don't yell at me, Nabret, I could have you hanged," Makam laughed. Eric grabs Nabret from behind, "Take him to the brig, Captain."

"With pleasure," Eric replies and handcuffs Nabret, "Maybe we could even get your men torture him some?"

"Maybe later, I would like to see it for myself," Makam grinned as the two walked out.

Eric sips on his drink as he watches the night set in, the bar at the hotel was one of the best he's ever been to, the drinks were amazing, the atmosphere was comfortable, and the company was excellent, Nyba was a great drinking partner. He turns to her and laughs as he realizes she told a joke, this was how a vacation is supposed to be like. The last one he went on he never got any sleep, damned parties all night long.

"...And when we finally came to, we were surrounded by Jem'Hadar, and they didn't look particularly friendly, me and Samor had to distract them so we could grab for one of the phasers we had hidden behind a tree, and let's say, the Jem'Hadar won't be coming around us anymore," Nyba was talking, telling a story from a previous away mission she went on.

"You two took on five Jem'Hadar with only a phaser? How'd you do it?" Eric laughed.

"Samor is good with his weapons, he figured a way to boost the power output on the phaser, it overloaded and incinerated the Jem'Hadar," Nyba laughs back.

"Damn, Samor deserves a medal," He replied.

"He does," She laughs, "Who knows?"

Eric's face suddenly turned cold, he stood up and went to a window, staring out, "Captain?" He hears Nyba call.

He turns around, "I, uh, I just had this strange feeling," Eric replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing, come sit down, let's have another drink!"

On the other side of the room, a hooded figure stared at them, as he turned to leave, the spots on his face were recognizable immediately, he quickly sifted through the room and left before anyone could notice.


End file.
